User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/When a Jew Dreams (sneak peak)
When A Jew Dreams Rimie:Last time on Total Drama Socks 18 sockpuppets came out to fight for adminship, including the further admin my brother. Then one destroyed my house so I had to hire mexicans to fix it. MrDuncan and Cool picked teams where the first challenge was to come up with a team name. In the end Mrduncan’s team The Islamic State won the challenge. Team Takis meanwhile had to go vote someone off to be banned. There a majority alliance of 4 formed of Anna,Cool,Yoshi, and Zee Beam. Then Zeebeam revealed his true identity of being Garrett and Yoshi consider flipping to a new alliance. In the end Jro and Zee was on the chopping block and Yoshi sent home his former ally. Now 17 remain. How will Yoshi old alliance deal, when will house be finished building and who will win adminship. Find out all this and more on this brand new episode. *Team Takis* -----------Confessionals----------- Yoshi:I filped yesterday and I feel like I need to explain myself to everyone. Jro:Last night was close and I’m glad I was safe. Anna;My closest ally was sent home and I need a reason why. --------End of confessionals---------- Anna:So that was fun last night. Cool:I wonder who flipped *Looks @ Yoshi Yoshi:Looks guys I’m sorry. Cool:Why did you do it? Shelby:Zee was a fag and deserve to be banned. Yoshi:You just can’t trust him. ----------Confessionals----------- Cool:My end game goat is gone and now I’m at the bottom, I need to change my position quick. --------End of Confessionals----------- *Theme songs plays* *Team The Islamic State* ' ' CrackeRodney:Guys I’m hungry. QueenAryan:Same, DoucHeo goes make us some beans. DoucHeo:Si *starts making beans* CrackeR:Glad that dem mexicans are good for something, but I don’t want him hanging around here too long. Aaryan:Same. -------Confessionals-------- QueenAryan:As head of the KKK I think it should be top priority to remove all minority as soon as possible, maybe we could bully him into quitting. CrackeRodney:I’m glad that we are both on the same page. Even tho she is a woman, I am sure she can be good for a few blow jobs every once in a while. --------End of Confessionals--------------- ' ' *MrDuncan007 is still alseep* Kirby:Is he going to wake up he needs to help us. Heather:Beck in north caliena peiole nerve slepth tehis loennn. Kirby:I never seen someone sleep that long as well. Pikajew:Oh I agree. GoSama:I know how to wake him up. Kirby:How? GoSama:You will see *Set off a bomb that expolds him up into the sky and then he comes down landing on his face. ------Confessinal------- MrDuncan007:Not cool, I will get my brother to ban bombs, or better yet kick him off the show to incase my odds of winning, not that there was any doubt. --------End of Confessinal--------- ' ' DoucHeo:frijoles están listos CrackeR:Bout damn time. *he eats some. MrDuncan:*Takes the largest amount* Kirby:Um exuse me? MrDuncan:What I’m hungry. Kirby:We need to share that with everyone. MrDuncan:It not like I took all of them, calm down right now. -------Confessinals------- Kirby:He needs to watch out, I will not take his shit for long. MrDuncan:I have all the controls in this game I will make Kirby go if I have to. ---------End of Confessinals--------- ' ' *Team Takis* Spaz:So allaince should we get ride of the jew or beaner first? Shebly:The Jew eats all our food. Yoshi:And steal all our money. Spaz:So jew first good. *Jros walks by* Fag:Everyone be quiet. *No one talks* Jro:UM ---------Confessinals---------- Jro:No one has really been talking to me oversince I ate all the breakest, If you don’t want me to eat all the food, don’t lay it fournt of me. FaGeoff:There are four people on the outside right now, if they team up it would tie but they would never team up. ----------End of Confessinals---------- *Anna,Cool,UKI are alone UKi:*waves at anna* HI Anna:*rolls her eyes* Can he like, stop stalking me. Cool:Oh *wisper to her* Y don’t you filrt with him so he joins our side. Anna:UM ' ' -------Confessinals---------- Cool:I am a #StaregticGenuis Anna:I can’t beileve that I am actually doing this. -------End of confessinals-------- Anna:*Takes off her bra and walks over to him with her boobs hanging out* Anna:Hi Uki;*Gets a very large boner* Oh um Hi * Sweats* Anna:*begins to twerks* I was wondering if you wanna join us for an allainice? Uki:*cums* Yes I’d love to. --------Confessinals--------- Cool:Yes It worked. Uki:That the cloest I ever got to getting laid, the church girls never do this. --------End of Confessinals. Category:Blog posts